Mintystorm
Mintystorm is a young, sleek, silver tabby she-cat with gentle blue and green mixed eyes, medium length fur and a fluffy tail. She has a white muzzle, paws and tail tip. Mintystorm also possesses scars from battles that have broken her previous beauty. She is the deputy of RiverClan. History Mintystorm's Vow Mintystorm starts off as a kit in the Lake Territory that has been left off at the RiverClan border after being in that same clan for about six moons. Bluemoon, her mother tells her she is sorry and then runs away. Serenity mewed for help as she scents blood and hears cats yelling to retreat but ends up attracting another RiverClan cat. Redear, as Redpaw, finds Serenity mewling under a tree. The two immediately start up a conversation. Redpaw had been training as a warrior for two moons, but didn't quite know the warrior code very well and so continued to plan meetups at certain times with Serenity. Redpaw had formed a liking for Serenity, due to her friendly and calm personality, though she was quite stubborn at times. When the two cats had been meeting up for about one moon, Serenity learned about the Warrior Code. Redpaw said he doesn't care about what the Warrior Code says. This is when Redpaw confesses to Serenity. Serenity declines the confession, due to their age and the fact that they'd only known eachother for a moon. However, she asks that she is allowed to join RiverClan. She had formed a small crush on Redpaw and wanted to be with him for a while. Redpaw accepted and purred with delight, leading the loner to his camp. Reedstar stared at Serenity in surprise as they entered the camp. Redpaw immediately explained to the RiverClan leader, but that was not needed. Reedstar immediately accepted this request and gave the name, Mintypaw to Serenity to start her apprenticeship. Reedstar then calls Redpaw to have a private discussion and invite Mintypaw after a few moments to come. Reedstar then made Redpaw leave. The RiverClan leader made the previous loner vow to never tell anyone about who he was to her. Mintypaw was confused but said the vow. Mintypaw then trains with her mentor and Redpaw for about six moons and gets excited when Oakpaw earns his warrior name. Mintypaw then continues to train for around four more moons. She is afraid when WindClan attacks her camp and fights with all the tricks she had learned. She is then filled with joy when Redpaw earns his warrior name. Redear tells Mintypaw that he will be waiting for her to become a warrior so that they can become mates. She says she is excited too. After three moons, she becomes confused on why this war has to continue when Reedstar decides to attack WindClan. Mintypaw fights with everything she had learned, though RiverClan is still unsuccessful is driven out by WindClan. Mintypaw earns her warrior name along with Poppypaw and Clawpaw- Mintystorm, Poppycloud and Clawleg. Reedstar makes Mintystorm repeat the vow she had said when she was made an apprentice. Trivia Interesting Facts * Mintystorm's name is a combination of Whitestorm, a deputy of ThunderClan and an old username of mine known as Mintybliss. * Mintystorm was originally planned to be a medicine cat, but that idea was scrapped. * Redear, Mintystorm's mate was originally meant to be Mintystorm's brother. This was changed as I liked the name, Redear. :3 * Crescentmoon was going to be the name of this character, but this was changed. = Category:She-Cat Category:Deputy Category:RiverClan